Simple Kind of Life I
by Chut
Summary: XF/Millenium Crossover **PLEASE READ & REVIEW**


Simple Kind of Life I  
by Chut   
  
Summary: "As she looked at the three of them now, she realized that Dana   
had finally gotten the life she diserved..."  
  
Spoilers:Mainly Millenium (the episode and series but you don't have to  
watch the series)and little ones for Requim and all things  
  
Rating: PG for a tad of language and implied sexual stuff  
  
Catagory: I dunno lol... MSR for sure though  
  
Feedback: Yes please send everything to CRB1218@ev1.net THANX !  
  
Archival: Sure, Fine, Whatever...oops i mean PLEASE just tell me where it is  
so I can come see my baby !!!  
  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and   
20th Centry FOX, and Frank, Jordan, and even the late Catherine Black do   
also. But guess what....Lucy Ann Mulder belongs to me and my bud Sam!!!   
Lucy can also be found in Sam's story 'Where have all the angels gone?'  
however, the two stories are in no way related.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first story I've ever like enough to type up.   
It is the product of too much X-files and too much Millenium as well as a   
overwelming desire to make it through the 're-run' season alive. I do plan   
on making this in to a sort of series and have already started writing the   
second installment which should be out in a month or so. For Samantha by   
best online bud ever as well as a great beta reader. And to allthe guys at   
TXFSSG you know who you are- Dina, Erica, Heather, Megan, Nancy,Pale, Lisa,  
Sarah, Caitlyn, and everyone else thanX for always being there. Oh yeah and  
btw the lil divider I'm using, i have an anklet *just* like it :)  
  
  
***X***  
  
And now on with the show......  
  
***X***  
  
  
  
Sixteen year old Jordan Black sat up on the Mulder's couch yawning   
and wiping sleep from her eyes. She looked around and spotted her scrunchi   
on the nearby coffee table, and still half asleep she pulled her thick, curly,  
black hair into a pony-tail. She was finally startled awake by the un-  
mistakeable sound of glass breaking, "Jordan!" she heard a little girl scream  
a blood-curdling scream.  
"Oh my God, Lucy?!" Jordan called while racing up the stairs to the   
young girl. "Lucy?" But when she got to the second floor she was pleasantly   
surprised to see the little red hair girl standing in the bathroom door   
perfectly unharmed.   
"Lucy what's wrong? What the hell was that?" she asked. But the  
girl only pointed to a shattered glass on the floor and started to cry. "Oh   
it's okay sweetie, it's just a glass, there's more where that one came from," she  
tried to comfort the child while carefully picking up the pieces.  
"I'm sorry, I was just tryin' to get a gass of water to dwink and it   
slipped."she spit out between sobs.   
"It-It's okay Lucy it's just...you scared the hell out of me. Next  
time ask me and I'll make you some okay?"  
"k, and I'm sorry I scared you Jodan."  
"No problem. Hey what do you say you go downstairs and watch some   
pooh-bear while I clean this up. Then I'll come down and make us some   
breakfast. Hows that sound?"  
"Cool," she said and started out of the room, but not before adding,   
"Oh, and Jordan I wasn't tell Mommy and Daddy you said a bad word." Jordan   
grinned happy that the incident hadn't change the no-nonsense little girl a  
bit, and she watched as Lucy skipped out of the room and downstairs and soon  
the sound of winnie-the-pooh filled the house.  
  
Jordan had known Lucy since she was born, she'd met both of her   
parents when she was ten years old. They worked for the F.B.I. and had   
needed her father's help on a case they had been working on. That was before  
they had started dating of course, though she sensed that it was not long   
after that until they had. She and her father had sort of a....sixth sense  
about things, although it was often more of a curse. Two years later her and  
her father moved into a little yellow house down the street from the two of   
them. About six months after they'd moved in, Dana and Fox finally tied the  
knot. Since then they'd been like a second family to her, espcially Dana.  
Jordan's mother had been mysteriously mudered when she was only eight years   
old and Dana was the nest best thing it seemed. When Lucy was born it was  
like getting the little sister she'd always wanted but could never really,   
truly have. And Fox...well he wasn't exactly the father figure in her life   
for one, and one reason alone. Jordan'd made it no secret to Dana that she  
had had the hugest crush on Mulder since as long as she could remember. After  
picking up all the glass and putting it in the trash, Jordan sleepily walked  
downstairs to find a hyper little four year old junping up and down on her   
mother's sofa.   
"Lucy Ann Mulder!" she hissed, "What on Earth do you think your  
doing?" The girl just continued to giggle though and flopped down on the cushions.   
"I'm not Lucy, " she grinned playfully and pointed to the glowing   
television screen, "I'm a tigger!"  
"A tigger huh? Well you know what tiggers get don't ya?" Lucy shook   
her head and looked suddenly curious, "Tigger's get tickled!" Jordan yelled   
and siezed the little girl. Lucy jumped quickly off the couch and ran away  
but was no match. Jordan soon had her pinned to the ground and was tickling   
her. Lucy giggled uncontrolably and gasped for breath, her face turning a   
deep shade of red just slightly lighter than her hair. She was just lucky   
that Jordan heard the sound of the gears of the garage door whirling and   
stopped. Soon they also heard a car door open and shut. Jordan walked ouy  
to the garage while Lucy recovered from their little giggle-fest.  
"You two had us worried sick! You didn't even bother to call, talk   
about irresponsible. Your both grounded !" Jordan crossed her arms and  
watchedas Mulder walked over to the passanger side where Scully was fast  
asleep. He shot her his infamous puppy-dog pout.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Lucy came running into the garage attacking   
Mulder's legs.  
"shhhhhh," he whispered,"mommy's sleepin."   
"ooooh okay," Lucy whispered back and nodded.  
Mulder opened the passanger side door and carefully, without waking her,  
lifted the small waman into his arms. "Jordan will you grab her purse?" He   
asked and motioned his head over to her purse between the seats. "Lucy go in,  
I'll be right behind ya."  
"Okie dokie," she nodded and skipped inside, leaving Mulder not far   
behind carrying her mother. Once he layed her down on the couch and covered   
her with a blanket, Jordan asked.  
"So...another stakeout huh?" This hadn't been the first time Fox and   
Dana had been out all night. They were normally at home between eleven and   
one o'clock, but on rare occurences, such as today, they wouldn't get home   
tillthe next morning. "Anything interesting, anything I'd know?" she asked  
with a slight hint of amusement.  
"Nope just the same old boring stuff. Ya know the usual: Drug   
dealers, prostitues, and mutants."  
"Daddy...what's a postitude?" Lucy asked curiously.  
Mulder blushed slightly, "uhhh..nothing honey." Jordan couldn't help   
but laugh at Mulder's obvious discomfort, leaving Lucy very confused as to   
what was so funny.   
  
  
  
***X***  
  
  
  
Fox Mulder sat with his binoculars in hand inside the bluegreen   
minivan. Next to him lay his wide of almost five years sound asleep. They'd  
been sitting there in that same spot, in that same minivan, in front of the  
same abandoned building for about two hours now. Someone had tipped them   
off about an illegal shipment of drugs and weapons coming in tonight, and   
although it wasn't an X-file, it was simple. All they had to do was wait for  
there for something to happen out of the oridnary, then call for back-up.   
He looked over at the clock and yawned. He'd always hated stakeouts. The were  
the most boring part of this job, aside from the paperwork, yet very nessacary.   
Since the had had Lucy though, he hated them even more, knowing that she was   
at home alone without a babysitter. Sure, Jordan was a good babysitter, she was  
great, but it was just knowing of a million and one things that could happen.   
The things that he and Scully saw every day in their line of work made it very  
hard to come home everday and tell their little girl that the was a safe, happy  
place. When in reality it was full of predators left and right, evil liver   
eating mutants, mind controlling warriors, and men who conspired against   
humanity while puffing away on their cigarettes. The same men who had a hand  
in Lucy being born at all. The same men who had taken Scully from him, and   
him from her, making both of their lives a living hell.  
He shivered at the thought and looked through hisbinoculars once   
again. There were now several men moving back and forth from the building to  
a large truck.  
"Damn it," he whispered and picked up his cell phone. After pressing   
the speed dial and getting an answer he said,"Yes this is Mulder, we're gonna  
need backup over by the docks NOW!"   
When the backup finally arived there were no real surprises. The men  
were all arested and agents were now going through the trucks and the building.  
With all of the comotion Scully was eventualy awakened.   
"And I thought I was going to have to tell Skinner you were lying down  
on the job," Mulder teased. Scully stuck her tongue out at him and yawned.   
"Well," he started,"I think we're about done here so lets go," and he started  
up the van.   
"Hey Mulder..."  
"Yea?"  
"Do you remember the last time we had a night alone?"  
"hmmm...I'd guess about four years ago," he smiled.   
"Yeah and I wouldn't want to wake up Lucy and scare her coming in so late."  
"So Mrs. Mulder, you wanna go check into another crappy hotel, for   
old time sake?"  
She giggled," Lets go spend some money!"  
  
Of Course the manager at the Motel 6 had been a little reluctant,   
wondering why two FBI agents with a bureau credit card wanted only one room. That was  
Until the saw their rings that is. He gave them the key for room 7 and   
closed up soon after they left.  
"hmmm, what do we have here? Lucky number seven," Mulder grinned   
widley but Scully just rolled her eyes. She was startled a bit, though, when  
he had picked her up into her arms and carried her inside. The room was   
sparcley furnished with a large queen size bed, a dresser, a couple of chairs,  
and a television. Mulder sat on the bed and laid Scully down slowly. The   
slowly he leaned over her and into a long passionate kiss. God how he loved   
those kisses, this one was just a wonderful as the first if not more so. He  
savoredevery second of it, until finally, they needed to breath again.  
"mmmmmm...Mulder," she whispered in his ear after they'd stopped.  
"Yea?"  
"I love you"  
"I sure as hell hope so," he laughed as hey started to unbutton her   
blouse. She giggled. He smiled. It was...perfect.  
  
  
  
***X***  
  
  
  
Jordan thanked Mulder for getting the door then followed behind Lucy  
into the booth at the small diner. She watched as he held it for Dana as well.  
"My lady," he said earing a rare smile from his wife and a few gigles   
from Lucy. JOrdan observed quietly as they walked over, the whole time him with  
his arm around her waist and she leaning her head on his side. They sat at   
the booth with Lucy and Jordan.  
"What can I get for you folks?" the waitress was a little too perky   
for Jordan's taste. Jordan looked at Lucy who was eagerly eyeing the menu   
for her lunch. Finally, seeming to have found a suitable choice, Lucy pulled  
at Jordan's sleeve and whispered into her ear.  
"She'll have...," Jprdan began, until she noticed that the waitress   
was unsuccessfully to flirt with Mulder! Trying to get some respect she   
cleared her throat loudly which got the girl's attention. "She'll have a   
chocalate shake and a children's pepproni pizza. And I'll have," she quickly  
skimmed the menu,"a ceasur salad with ranch dressing and an iced tea please."  
Handing the girl her and Lucy's menus she looked over to Mulder and Scully.   
After an ackward moment of silence, punctuated only by the waitresses   
smacking away on her bubble gum, Mulder finally spoke up. "and um...two more  
iced teas and two cheeseburgers," he told the waitress and gave her the   
remaining menus. Scully, noticing the girl was *still* flirting with her   
husband, decided to show the girl who was boss. She laid her head down on   
Mulder's shoulder and small peck on the cheek, then she wrapped her arms   
around him protectivly.  
This obviously showed the girl she stood no chance, "Okay I'll get it  
right out for yall." She looked one last tiem at Mulder and smiled. But   
when he smiled back he was rewarded with a small elbow in his ribs.  
"ouch! what was that for?" he grimaced  
"Mulder you didn't notice?"  
"Notice what?!"  
"That girl, who's probably not a day of eighteen I might add, was  
shamelessly flirting with you!"  
Mulder was totally confused and glanced over to Jordan,"Was   
she really?" Jordan just laughed.  
"God Mulder talk about thick, that slut was flirting her ass off, er,  
butt off that is," she looked at Lucy who hated her and using those 'bad words'.  
"That's more like it," Lucy said told her qith a sudden since of   
importance, crossing her arms and looking up at Jordan. All four of them   
broke out in to a fit of laughter.  
  
  
  
***X***  
  
  
  
Jordan looked around at her suragite family, they were so happy. She  
suddenly remembered the Fox and Dana had gotten married. The most beautiful  
wedding she'd ever seen. It'd been held at dana's Catholic Church and she'd   
been the youngest of the brides maid. Although she had gotten a small reward  
for wearing that sickening pink dress, walking down the isle with Dana's  
oldest nephew. Anyways...about an hour before the ceremony, dana had found   
Jordan exploring the huge church. Some how Dana had escaped the commotion   
and had snuck out of the room where she was to get ready. They had talked   
for awhile about how excited the both were, how this was Dana had always   
wanted her life. How she'd always wanted to settle down with the man of her   
dreams, and how Mulder was that man. How she'd always wanted children,   
especially after the discovery awhile back that she couldn't have any.   
Jordan never would have guessed that Dana, a strong, professional woman would  
want to settle down and live the live with the little white picket fence.  
As she looked at Dana and her family now, her perfect family, Jordan   
realized something. She had her miracle baby girl, the father of which she   
loved with all her heart. And she had that house with that picket fence in   
front. As she looked at the three of them now, she realized that Dana had   
finally gotten the life she diserved:   
  
A simple kind of life...   
  



End file.
